Breakdown the Dark Mech
by Kween101
Summary: Contains: Romance. Interface. Miscarriage. Transformers Prime Characters. Belong to Hasbro. BreakDown x Knockout: Conjunx Endura. (Significant other) (Confirmed by TFP, Idw comics etc)


_Breakdowns story. A story by Kween101._

_Past_

In the past Breakdown used take his anger and problems out on Knockout, even at the things he would do behind his back himself. He even told Knockout to his face during an argument, that he was intrigued by a Spider Lady, even if her extra arms are abit weird...

He would accuse him of all his own mishaps and then hit him...for it...as in putting Knockout on Breakdowns knees facing his stomach and smacking his Aft really hard...even though Breakdown was the one who is doing things...He knew Knockout doesn't deserve it but he couldnt help it, Knockout was like the closest thing to solving his problems and make everything bad disappear.

Yet he stays with Breakdown, cherishes him, kisses, hugs and so forth...even though he might be in pain from Breakdown and the abusing.

_Billions of years later..._

One day Breakdown went off cheating on his Conjunx with the Spider Lady, in which he has been doing in the lat few days... Breakdown was kissing her, cuddling, as they gazed upon the sky. Breakdown then came back to the nemesis quite some time later, in the hallways he saw Knockout and they both walked side by side to their shared room in utter silence.

When they were in their room Knockout went to the switch on the lamp beside the berth (bed), and said "I have to tell you something.", with a such a big smile, which Breakdown couldnt see as Knockout's back was towards him.

Breakdown just looked at him locked the door. As Knockout turned his body and looked at weirdly with one eyebrow up, wondering why he did that.

Breakdown slowly walked towards him like a predator, taking a step then stopping, after afew seconds, taking another step then stopping, slowly.

"What are you doing?", Knockout wondered, not suspecting a thing or what was going to take place.

Breakdown was angry inside, triggered even, for reasons unknown, then grabbed Knockouts arm and forced him by arm, dragging him onto the berth. Which was against the wall. It was quite big as they are sharing it and have some Transformer sized blankets, pillows and so on...

Breakdown then went on top of him, as he did Knockout optics looked scared and Breakdown then opened both their interface panels and starting thrusting his spike into Knockout very violently and rough. Knockout screamed in pain. He hit Knockout, hard, said nasty things to him, and abused him painfully with the interfacing and such. Even made him do things he didn't want to. Knockout was in pain, and crying. He did try to breakfree but Breakdown had this unknown power that held Knockout down.

All Breakdown could think about is everything Knockout did in the past and present, such as called Optimus Prime "sweet rims" and whistling in front of him, and his very own mistakes...This was Knockout's punishment.

Once Breakdown was done, he felt all his troubles, struggles...Go...Vanish...he sat on the edge of one side of the berth not hearing a sound from Knockout, maybe he was offline...dead even...and cursed in his head, for the first time ever he hurt Knockout like that. He didn't know what came over him.

A few minutes later that felt like hours, Knockout got up and slowly sat on the other edge of berth far away from Breakdown. Stoned like. Shocked. Because of recent events that took place. Breakdown from his side tried to see Knockout in the corner of his eye, feeling abit guilty at what he put his Conjunx through. Another few minutes past and Knockout got up and slowly walked out, Breakdown could see him limping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later there was light screams from the Med bay. Knockout came back into the Room with something in his arms that looks like a basket.

Breakdown was in the room too sitting looking at the floor feeling guilty and sad.

Knockout put the thing on a table across from the berth (bed), Breakdown got up to check it out, curious at what it was...and saw it was a Miscarriage in the blanket of basket. Looked quite big.

Breakdown screamed inside himself, he blamed himself for this, maybe this was what Knockout wanted to tell him before events went down. That was probably Knockouts screams in the Med Bay. He felt as if he demised it by abusing Knockout. Then felt so bad for what his red cherry Conjunx must've went through, pushing his thing out or whatever happened.

_(Femmes have a valve. Mechs Spike. Some Transformers have both. In this case they install the womb onto a Transformer and valve for a simulation of birthing which works but sometimes it does not kinda like humans. Later can be removed/Uninstalled) _

Breakdown sat with Knockout and rubbed his back in comfort then gave him a long hug in which Knockout didnt respond to nor move. Later Breakdown went into sleep/recharge, Knockout was still sitting on the berth in pure sadness. He then tried to put a interface toy in himself to make the pain he was feeling go away. Thinking it might help...And went on the berth, in a fetus position putting his body together and crying silently. After awhile he then removed the toy, chucking it away, and lay his back on the berth. Looking at the roof, slowly rubbing his tummy then stopped.

Breakdown awoke few minutes later, and was still abit sleepy, he slowly turned towards Knockout to see what he was doing and if he was okay, Knockout was just laying there looking at the roof of their room. He then moved his arm and rubbed Knockouts tummy, it wasnt that big, the womb was abit small yet what he saw in the basket was kinda big. Which made Breakdown sad inside.

Breakdown then shifted closer to Knockout putting Knockouts head on the arm that was on the berth and body slightly on him like a cocoon. And his free hand holding the back of his arm that was not against him...Knockout felt slightly better. But not enough...

When the Sparkling (Transformers term for baby), was in Knockout felt safe, happy, important, it made him feel so loved inside knowing it was in there, less lonely, and loving Breakdown even more.

To see it not succeed, to feel it not, to take it out...he felt, more sad, lonely because there was no more connection, he felt many bad things, and thought wrong too, he doubted himself, even his place in this Universe. He was just grateful he has Breakdown even if he did him wrong.

He needed somebody, he needed love and help so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Breakdown feels extremely guilty for what he did to Knockout in the past and present and what he is going through right not... He finally realises that he needs to be a better Conjunx to Knockout from now onwards...and stop afflicting pain and oppression onto him for any reason.

He seeks out his lover, who is in his Lab, hunched over his lab equipment, analyzing a sample of something, Knockout turns towards him and Breakdown stares for afew seconds then walks towards him...

"Im really sorry for what I said, did to you and did behind your back in the past, and present and the last few days...", Breakdown started off, "I hope you can forgive me, I know you have been through alot and its all my fault. I will be better from now on, I wont do any of this shit to you again".

This time Breakdown is going to completely genuine. And will be a better Transformer and Husband to Knockout.

He lifts Knockouts chin and turns it to the side abit then kisses his cheek but Knockouts optics are looking away at the ground, still in sadness.

All the pain, suffering and all takes time to heal. It will get better eventually.

The End...

A story by Kween101.


End file.
